


花木兰

by Calendula07



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternative Universe - No Island, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calendula07/pseuds/Calendula07
Summary: 作者有话说：一个神奇的脑洞，希望没有撞梗。还有这里走一些北欧神话的设定，在北欧神话里，洛基是巨人法布提和女巨人劳菲的儿子，所以这里沿用了这个设定，尼福尔海姆的设定也是北欧神话中的设定，吉乌基是尼福尔海姆的国王。这些在百度里都能查到的。沿用了一些动画《花木兰》的设定，走ABO设定，伪古风，如果不能接受的请不要看。





	1. Chapter 1

很久以前，阿斯加德的大将奥丁带领阿萨人重创了侵入边关的尼福尔人，从此阿斯加德与尼福尔海姆之间便修起了一座连绵数千里的长城，城上几里便设一个烽火台，狼烟一现，警报便可迅速传递。长城不仅是阻挡来自尼福尔海姆的侵犯，保护着边疆的武器，还是阿斯加德力量的一种体现。  
由于是雾之国，尼福尔海姆的气候常年湿润，不适合种植，只适合放牧，所以人们的粮食常年不够，但是近几年新上任的国君吉乌基治理有方，尼福尔海姆的势力迅速发展起来，人口增加了，光靠与周边的交易粮食是肯定不够的，听闻阿斯加德的君王年事已高，继承人巴德尔年龄太小，于是他们又打起了入侵阿斯加德的主意。  
   
是夜，边关的长城上一个小兵正和往常一样城墙上巡逻。突然，铁钩碰触城墙的清脆声连续在耳边响起，小兵警戒地趴在城墙上往下看去，“尼福尔人！”。小兵扔下自己的兵器赶紧向烽火台的木梯跑去，双手刚刚接触到梯子，旁边的尼福尔人就已经顺着绳索爬上了城墙，就在小兵回头的时候，一个尼福尔人就已经举着大刀往梯子这边走了过来。小兵攀住烽火台边缘的时候梯子已经被砍断了，奋力爬上烽火台，一只雄鹰从天空中尖啸着飞下来，一个强壮的人从阴影中走了出来，雄鹰停留在了他的肩膀上，小兵手中的火把照亮了他的脸，身上的兽皮表明了他的身份，一双阴翳的眼睛狠狠地注视着小兵，小兵深吸了一口气，用力把火把丢入了火盆中，狼烟飘上了天空，警报迅速传遍了长城。小兵骄傲地抬起了他的头，“很快，我们君上就会把你们赶回去的。”  手起刀落，男人阴恻恻地笑了笑，“我很期待……”  
   
皇宫  
两鬓已经泛白的大将奥丁身着盔甲，单手抱着头盔走进了皇宫大堂，他单膝向君王跪下，“君上，臣请求留下兵力在国都附近保护君上安全！” 君王虽已年迈，但他依旧精神矍铄，他站起身来示意奥丁起身，“我不需要保护，兵力全部给你，你去保护我的子民吧。”奥丁还想说些什么，但是被君王的眼神止住了。“丞相，发布诏令，征召全国的Alpha入伍，你去监督新兵训练，随时准备上战场作战。”君王大手一挥，丞相和奥丁都领旨退下。  
   
约顿海姆  法家  
法布提拄着拐杖走到了祠堂，点上一支香然后跪在列祖列宗的牌位前双手合十，他默念着，“请法家列祖列宗保佑，保佑洛基今天能被媒婆看上，光宗耀祖……”话还没说完，身后传来一声声的狗吠，一只脖子上拴着木杆，木杆前面吊着骨头，身后还挂着一包饲料的小白狗从法布提面前跑过，不一会儿一群鸡就跑满了祠堂，老法叹了一口气站起身，他一回头就看到了自己的儿子洛基，还碰掉了洛基手上端着的茶壶和茶杯，法布提赶紧用拐杖的前端挂住了茶壶的手把，叹了口气看着洛基，洛基赶紧从身后又拿出一个茶杯就着挂在拐杖上的茶壶给父亲倒了一杯茶，“父亲，记得医生说的要早晚喝茶。”法布提年轻时跟着奥丁一起上战场打退了尼福尔人的进攻，但是也瘸了一条腿，他现在唯一的念想就是洛基能嫁个好人家，光宗耀祖。洛基虽然是个男儿身，但他却实打实的是个Omega，不过这并不阻碍法布提和劳菲对这个孩子的宠爱，洛基从小古灵精怪，很讨人喜欢，但他和一般的Omega不一样，他喜欢读书，小时候知道父亲是大将奥丁的得力助手于是自己也要习武，他并不是以绝对地力量取胜，他的攻击更有技巧性，他的身手很灵活，法布提曾经说过，如果你是个Alpha，那你一定是我们阿斯加德最棒的刺客。  
“洛基，你今天可是要去见媒婆啊，你怎么现在还不走啊。”  
“父亲您放心，来得及，肯定没问题的。”洛基讨好的朝父亲笑了笑，然后赶紧朝马厩跑去，一边跑还一边朝着父亲挥手。  
   
劳菲在约顿村的“Omega装扮中心”已经等了洛基很久了，她站在门口不停地张望，身边一个又一个的待嫁Omega打扮得漂漂亮亮地走过去，自己的儿子还没有过来，她急得直跺脚。就在劳菲不停地回头看挂钟的时候，随着一声马啼洛基出现在了她面前，她赶紧拉着儿子往里面走去，还不停地回头说他，“你知道今天的日子多重要你还迟到，你这个孩子真的是……”  
洛基急忙打哈哈，“娘你放心，我一定会让我们法家长脸，一定会光宗耀祖的，我这不是来了吗，来得及来得及……”  
劳菲看着这个从小宠着长大的孩子嗔怪地笑了笑把他推进了帘子后面，等待装扮中心的人打扮自己的孩子。  
   
洛基虽然从小舞刀弄枪，但是他的身材并没有走样——他虽然瘦，但是他身上的肌肉都蕴含着力量，没有人会因为他是一个Omega而轻视他，优美的肌肉线条勾勒着令人遐想的身材。洛基虽然从小习武，但是由于他不喜欢那些Alpha的暴露装束，所以到现在他的皮肤都是白白嫩嫩的。他坐在镜子前面，看着那些人捣鼓着他的头发他的脸，他知道自己长得好看，灰绿色的眸子更是难得一见的眸色，高挺的鼻梁，水润的薄唇，鸦黑的半长卷发搭在肩上，不得不说他确实继承了法布提和劳菲两人的良好的外貌。  
   
洛基很快就装扮好出来了，劳菲看着自己的儿子满意地点了点头然后拉着他往媒婆那里走。走到那里时所有的待嫁Omega都端端庄庄地坐在排好的椅子上，洛基是最后一个到场的，劳菲就站在家属等待区那里使劲朝这边张望。  
不一会儿媒婆就“气势汹汹”地推开门，偌大的场地瞬间安静，媒婆环视了一下坐着的Omega们，从身后拿出一个小本本开始在上面写着什么，然后她清了清嗓子开始点名，“第一个，嗯……洛基！”  
“到！”  
“不端庄，扣分！”   
劳菲在旁边倒吸了一口冷气，紧握的双手开始出汗了。洛基瘪了瘪嘴跟着媒婆走进了里间。  
   
关上门，洛基站得笔直，媒婆围着他转了一圈使劲打量着他，媒婆皱着眉头又往本子上写了什么，“嗯……屁股太小，不好生儿子……”  
洛基听着媒婆的话在她背后翻了一个巨大的白眼，然后媒婆的大脸突然凑到洛基面前把他吓得抖了一下，“琴棋书画会什么？”  
“书。”  
“洗衣做菜相夫教子缝补纳鞋会吗？”  
“我会武功。”  
“现在，静坐。”  
洛基听从媒婆的指令安安静静地坐在那里。约顿村这里常年寒冷，所以室内都会烧一些火盆，洛基突然发现火盆里一块支出来的柴在往地上掉着火星，下面是地毯，为了通风旁边的窗户开了一条缝，如果那根柴烧断掉在地毯上这房子绝对会燃起来。出于好心洛基决定提醒一下媒婆，“嗯……”  
“肃静！！！！！”媒婆打断了洛基想要说的话，并且很生气地斥责他。  
“你的柴……”  
“我说了肃静！！！！”  
洛基决定走过去把柴弄进火盆里，媒婆看他要站起来很生气，这么多年了没有人敢反抗自己，她走过去想把洛基按回椅子上，两人在拉扯中洛基用了一些力，媒婆就被推到在了地上，好巧不巧，她的手不小心碰到了那块被火烧酥了的木柴，带着火的木柴掉落在了她的衣服上，媒婆赶紧起身用旁边的抹布扑身上的火，洛基在原地着急，一转头他就看见了旁边的茶壶，他打开茶壶的盖子就把水往媒婆身上泼。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”  
一声尖叫，热水泼在了媒婆身上，火熄了，媒婆的妆也花了，再加上被水烫红的皮肤，媒婆现在看起来十分可怖。  
她一边骂洛基一边把人往外推，“你嫁出去是不可能的！这辈子都是不可能的！你不可能替你们家光宗耀祖的！”  
劳菲看着媒婆这样说自己儿子，她很生气地回骂“闭嘴吧你！没有你我们洛基也能找到好人家的！”然后她带着儿子头也不回地就走了。


	2. 02

劳菲拉着洛基回到了家，法布提看着妻子的脸色也知道了这次的见面结果并不好，媒婆肯定不会看上自家孩子的。法布提给了洛基一个安慰的眼神，拍了拍他的的肩膀，然后搂着劳菲走进了里间。洛基看着父母走进房间，一个人拉着自己的斯莱普（取八脚小马名字Sleipnir的一部分）走向马厩，取下辔头，小马走到马槽开始吃东西，完了又走到水槽静静地喝水，洛基就一直站在旁边，双手肘着栅栏撑着自己的脸看着无忧无虑的小马。  
“别担心，我们没有媒婆也能给你找到好人家的，我的孩子那么出色，是她媒婆没有眼光。”洛基回过头看到站在身旁拄着拐杖的父亲，他向父亲笑了笑表示自己没事。法布提也没有说什么就一直站在洛基身边，两个人就静静地站着。

“呜——————”

村里的号角吹响了，洛基赶紧跟着父亲朝门口走去，劳菲已经站在门口等他们了，洛基是未嫁的Omega，在这种场合他不能出去，于是他悄悄地爬上了旁边的墙。  
为首的人是朝廷指派下来的传令官，他拿出圣诏开始大声宣读，“近日尼福尔人再次入侵我边关，战事告急，为保家卫国，现征召全国Alpha入伍，所有人在3日后于军营处报道，不得违令！” 传令官收起了圣诏，然后示意旁边的随从把后面装着征召令的车拉过来，他开始宣读征召入伍的人员了。

“怀家领旨！”  
“约家领旨！”  
“法家领旨！”

听到自己的名字，法布提放下拐杖一步一步地朝传令官走去，洛基看着父亲吃力的样子他赶紧跳下来朝父亲跑过去，“不，父亲你不能去！”  
传令官看着跑过来的人，他花了几秒钟分辨出他是一个Omega，还是一个未被标记的Omega，他眯着眼睛居高临下地看着法布提，“这种场合不允许Omega出现！”  
法布提失望地看了洛基一眼，向传令官致歉，然后拉着洛基走回了家里。  
关上大门，劳菲把拐杖拿给了丈夫，洛基跟在后面一直说，“你不应该去的，这么多年轻Alpha不缺你一个。”  
“保家卫国是光荣的，能战死沙场是我的荣誉。”  
“那你有没有想过母亲？你怎么可以这么自私！”  
“她会理解我的！”

洛基听到这里看到了母亲黯淡下来的神色，又看了看父亲，他转身跑了出去。

洛基骑着马去了镇上，他漫无目的地走着，突然旁边一顶红色的亮着光的帐篷吸引了他的注意，他掀开帘子走了进去。虽然从外面看这顶帐篷很小，但是一进去里面的空间是真的大，帐篷里的货架上摆了很多稀奇古怪的东西，洛基一个个看过去发现有些东西是他在书上看过的珍奇物品，而有些东西他根本没看过。就在他还沉浸在这些东西时，一个声音从身后传了过来，回头他看见了一个男人，这个男人要比自己矮一个头，还留着奇怪的小胡子。男人稍微打量了他一下，摸了摸自己的下巴，试探性地问洛基，“你是有什么烦恼吧，来告诉我，或许我能帮助你。”  
洛基跟着小胡子走到了一个桌子前面，男人在桌子的另一边坐下，“我叫托尼，一个伟大而神奇的旅游者。”  
洛基想，反正他是一个旅游者，告诉他我的事也不会担心他会说些什么。  
“尼福尔人入侵，国家征召Alpha入伍，我父亲已经老了，他腿脚也不便，我是个Omega也不能代替他，可我真的不能让他去战场，他去只是送死。如果我是个Alpha就好了……”  
洛基抬起头，看到对面的托尼正翘着二郎腿专心地对着小镜子弄着自己的胡子，洛基气得起身就走，托尼没有挽留他，只是继续弄着他的胡子然后说了一句“想成为Alpha有什么难的”  
果然洛基听到这句话就停了下来，他转过身又走到刚才的座位旁，拉开椅子，坐下。  
“你有办法能让我变成Alpha？”  
“我可没这样说。”  
“那你什么意思？”  
托尼抬了抬眸子，看着洛基，然后他突然起身蹭到洛基的耳朵旁边，“其实……我也是一个Omega……”  
洛基听了这话吃惊地瞪大了眼睛，他又花了一些时间来分辨空气中的信息素，可是这里只有自己一个Omega的气味的……  
在洛基的脸上得到了自己想要的表情，托尼带着得意的表情坐回了自己的位置上，“Well，看你这么好奇我就告诉你吧。”他转身在后面的货架上翻翻找找了一会，拿出了一个小玻璃瓶。  
“这个不同于以往的抑制剂，是我独家研发的，整个大陆上只有我一个人有。这种抑制剂能让你暂时地变成Alpha，嗯……就是让你的信息素闻起来像Alpha，然后能抑制住你的发情期，但是如果这期间你受重伤或者吃了其他的抑制剂那么你的发情期就会提前，如果你这瓶药长期服用的话就没有发情期的困扰，但是一旦停药，那么你的发情期会比之前来得更猛烈。”  
托尼又摇了摇手中的小瓶子，“那么，你决定好了吗？”

发情期对Omega来说是一个特别的时期，洛基知道托尼所说的特别凶猛的发情期的意思，这就意味着他必须要找一个Alpha来标记自己，但是如果一直服用这种抑制剂那就意味着他只能一直待在军队。在思索中洛基回到了家，他想再去找父亲商量一下，就缺他一个人也不会被发现的。路过书房的时候洛基发现这里门是打开的，平时父亲都不允许别人进去的，他好奇地走进去，但是里面并没有人，书桌上是一张刚刚写了字，墨还没有干的纸。拿起来仔细一看，洛基的脸色就白了，这是父亲留下来的一封遗书，他已经安排好了自己上战场之后的所有事情，后面写的内容洛基看不下去了，他把东西原位放好，脸色惨白地离开了书房。

洛基现在心悸得厉害，他不知道该怎么办，他想去找母亲说一下，但是他又害怕让母亲知道父亲留下遗书这件事，光这样焦急也不是办法，最后洛基还是决定去找母亲商量一下。刚走到父母卧室门口他就听到了父亲和母亲在里面争吵。

“你就这样走了你想过我们俩该怎么办吗？”  
“只是君上下的指令，不能违背，我上战场也不一定会跟着大将冲锋陷阵，而且如果我没能回来国家也会特别照顾我们家的。”  
“不，你只想到了你自己的荣誉，你根本没考虑到我们。就算国家会特别照顾我们，国家会给我们一大笔抚恤金那又怎样？你不在了我们始终就不是一家人了。”  
“你这是妇人之见啊！如果我们连自己的国家都守不住何谈我们这一个小家？唉……”

洛基在外面听了一会儿，他就悄悄地走了，牵上马他直奔镇上的那顶帐篷。

“托尼？托尼？给我药吧。”  
“看来你已经考虑好了是吧。看在你这么有心的份上我就给你一点折扣，10个金币，10瓶，一瓶能管3个月，在此期间你不会被可恶的发情期打扰，但一定要记得，用药后一周内不能喝酒，药效结束后的发情期希望你能度过。虽然我也不知道我会不会在你药用完的时候回到这里，那么，就祝你好运吧，我漂亮的Omega兄弟。”  
“哦，对了，友情赠送，拿着这个吧，说不定有用哦。”说罢托尼往洛基的手里塞了一个玉制的，不知道雕刻的什么东西的圆扁坠子。

洛基揣着药回到了家里，他找了一个很结实的小盒子，在里面垫上柔软的棉布，小心翼翼地把药放了进去，然后又收拾了一些衣物细软，整理好了之后又去马厩给斯莱普洗洗刷刷，喂食打理。弄好这一切之后也差不多是晚饭时间了，洛基穿了一身墨绿色的长袍去和父母吃饭。席间大家都沉默着，结果在最后洛基端了一杯酒，“父亲，珍重自己身体。母亲，你也要好好保重自己。”

吃完饭洛基去书房把父亲的征召令偷偷拿了出来，取而代之的是自己写的一封信。夜深人静之后，洛基骑着斯莱普悄悄地离开了家，离开了约顿村。

第二天  
“儿子？儿子起床了！这么大的人了怎么还赖床啊？快起来，今天妈妈给你做了布丁！儿子？”劳菲推开门，洛基的卧室空空荡荡，她又打开了衣柜，里面所有洛基的衣服都没了，平时他珍藏自己匕首的盒子也空了。劳菲又赶紧跑到马厩去，马也不见了。  
“孩子他爸！洛基走了！洛基去军营了！”

听到妻子的呼声，法布提拄着拐杖赶紧走到书房找他的诏令，拉开抽屉，诏令不见了，留下的是洛基的一封信：父亲，请原谅我的不辞而别，我会代替您去参军的，您和母亲就在家等我们凯旋的消息吧。我会隐藏好自己的身份的，您别找我了。

劳菲还想出去找洛基，法布提赶紧拉住慌张的妻子，叹了口气，“他自己要去肯定有他自己的办法，别去找了，如果被发现这是欺君之罪，我们一家都难逃责罚，现在我们也只能替他祈祷了。”


	3. 03

洛基赶到军营的时候基本上所有新兵都已经到了，营地里烧铁的磨剑的打坐的洗澡的什么都有，吵闹得不行，在洛基看来，这里和村里赶集的时候没什么两样。把马牵到马厩，又寻了一处空地搭上自己的帐篷，洛基就安安静静地躺在帐篷里等着点名。

“吃饭了！！都排队啊！！别插队！！今天没排好队谁也别想吃饭！！” 

洛基循着声音从帐篷里探出头，刚刚撩开帐篷的帘就感觉面前一阵风掠过。他往那边看去，一口大锅后面站了一个掌勺的厨子，前面就是来报道的新兵。一群人推推搡搡地想努力排好队，但奈何前面的人个子太高，后面的人又太矮，胖的瘦的都挤作一团，小个子想从两个大胖子之间挤出来争一口空气，大胖子想让小个子出来但身后的瘦高个子的骨头膈得他疼，于是所有人都毫无默契地挤在一起。在洛基眼里，就算村里赶集也比这里来得好。  
走到队伍的最后面，安安静静的，还和前面的骚乱隔了一些距离，洛基就一个人站在那里。

“ 哈，你看这小胳膊小腿，这也算Alpha？”  
洛基转过头去看到四个人朝这边走过来，刚刚那句话就是里面那个留着大胡子的人说的。洛基并不想挑起争端，他淡漠地转过头。  
“在战场上看好自己的小命吧！”大胡子又拍了拍洛基的肩膀。   
洛基冷漠地站在原地没有分一点目光给大胡子，大胡子哈哈一笑又继续往前走，旁边跟着的黑发男人面无表情地迅速走洛基身边经过，另一个金发的男人则向洛基笑了笑，“别见怪啊，他这个人就是这样。”  
洛基向金发男人点头致意，然后男人快步跟上前面的朋友。

男人还没有走到大胡子身边，他刚想伸手拍大胡子的肩膀，手还没有挨到肩膀，大胡子突然脚一软，整个人就往前面扑下去。  
当大胡子心里还在庆幸前面有人的时候旁边站着的金发男人和黑发男人早就已经把脸别开了。  
前面挤作一团的人群还没有分开就被后面突如其来的冲击往前面一推，刚有雏形的队伍立刻像多米诺骨牌一样倒了下来，一个接一个，直到最前面的那个人扑倒了装饭的大锅为止。

营地中心  
营地中心是一个大的帐篷，一看就是指挥场所。帐篷内此时并没有太多人。

“我带大军先行一步，你留在这里训练新兵，索尔校尉。”  
“校尉？我吗？不，好的大将，我会的，您放心吧。”  
“我可不认为他能够把这群人训练成精兵。”丞相在一旁尖着嗓子酸溜溜地说。  
奥丁没有理会丞相的冷嘲热讽，带着头盔走过了丞相，在走过索尔身边的时候拍了拍他的肩膀，又低声说了一句“注意安全”，然后走出帐篷骑上马离开了营地。  
索尔看着奥丁越来越远的背影，悄悄地说了一句，“你也是，父亲。”

索尔走回主位，取下了挂在那里的披风，“索尔校尉。嗯，校尉。”  
把披风系好，昂首阔步地走向帐篷门帘，一掀开门帘看到的就是外面饭撒了一地，所有人扭打在一起的混乱场面。  
目瞪口呆地看着，在丞相“希望你能成功”的嘲讽中索尔找回了理智，清了清嗓子大吼“肃静”，扭打在一起的人群赶紧分开，各自站好。  
“怎么回事？范达尔？”索尔看向了旁边站着，还算干净的男人。  
范达尔还没有开口，坐在旁边的大胡子就开口了，“就是他！他暗算我！”索尔顺着大胡子手指的方向看过去，看到的就是依然冷漠的，同样身上很干净的洛基。  
洛基对上了男人的眼神，“不是我，没证据别乱说话。”  
“收起你的雕虫小技！下次别让我逮到！”大胡子向洛基扬了扬拳头然后走开了。

索尔拉住了想要走的洛基，“你是谁？”  
“法布提之子，洛基。”  
索尔想了想，是那个副将法布提，他家还有个Alpha儿子？  
“你下次注意点，别在军队里制造混乱，不利于团结。”

第二天  
洛基在军队的起床哨之前就已经醒了，提前打理好自己然后在树荫下等着集合。

所有人集合在一起之后索尔开始了训话。  
“我们是阿斯加德的军队，我们上战场不是为了表现我们国家有多厉害，我们是去打退敌人保卫疆土的！”  
“大将奥丁带领精英部队先行一步，我将留在这里训练你们，训练完成之后我们将作为后备部队上前线支援大部队。”  
“在此期间我希望大家同心合力，友好相处。要记住，我们是一支队伍！在这里，我们就是兄弟，我们是能把自己后背交给彼此的亲人！ ”  
“现在，我们将开始训练！为了阿斯加德！！”

所有的训练都是千篇一律的，洛基凭借着自己的实力被划入了第一小队，也就是所谓的“敢死队”，这支小队就是一只浓缩的军队，被分进来的还有那天的大胡子和他的两个朋友以及一名黑发的女性Alpha。

这天训练后，索尔把第一小队的人召集起来，6个人一起围坐在一个篝火旁。  
“你们的实力在这批新兵里是排前的，实力越强，责任也越大，我希望你们能够好好合作，成为我们这批军队的砥柱。现在我们互相认识一下。”

金发男人首先开口，“我叫范达尔，索尔从小到大的死党之一。”  
紧接着是黑发男人，“霍根，索尔的朋友。”  
然后是大胡子，“我，沃斯塔格，你们最坚强的后盾。”  
再然后是唯一的女性Alpha，“我是希芙，和他们四个从小一起长大的。”  
最后是洛基，“叫我洛基就好。”

“很好，现在你们都认识了，我说一下现在的任务。我们虽然是新兵，但是我们的营地离边境并不远就在今天早晨我收到了主将的传令，说在距离主战场不远的另一边的边疆线上的村庄也遭到了骚扰，我们作为先遣队要脱离新兵大部队，深入村庄进行调查。现在大家去收拾一下，明天一早就出发。”

洛基没有想到这么快就会上到战场，虽然不是前线的主战场，但是他们要前往的村庄也不是什么安全之地。他走到马厩开始打理斯莱普，不过洛基一点也不担心它会因为要上战场而紧张。


	4. 04

天还没有亮的时候一群人就骑着马出了营地，深秋早晨的冷风刺得脸疼，洛基把身子尽可能地伏低，贴在斯莱普的颈背上。他们现在是在草原上，一望无际的大草原上有着许多看不见的危险，如果这个时候有敌人在一旁埋伏那么他们很可能会全军覆没，所以尽管劲风刮得厉害，但他们行进的速度只增不减。

地平线的另一端渐渐出现了村庄房子的屋顶，索尔在最前面示意大家把速度减缓下来，收紧了马的缰绳，速度降了下来，但是伏在马背上的身体依旧没有挺直，一望无际的草原上只有几块巨大的石头，一行人分散在石头后面隐蔽着，观察着村庄里的情况。此时太阳从草原另一边的缓缓升起，初生的太阳带着火一般炙热的气息爬出了地平线，伏在马背上的沃斯塔格眼尖地看到了村庄里升起的炊烟，赶紧拉上马招呼着队友们往前走。洛基拉住了他，大胡子很是不耐烦地甩了甩手但是竟然没有甩开他，他回头刚想发作却只听见洛基的声音，“我们在这里半个时辰都没有听见公鸡打鸣的声音，根据消息这个村的水井在村外，我们甚至没有看到一个人，你觉得这个真的是普通农家的炊烟？”说完洛基放开了手继续伏在石头旁保持着警戒的姿势，沃斯塔格自知理亏便也安静地在原位伏好，静静观察等待下一步的行动。

果然，炊烟升起后不到半个时辰，村口那块刻有大字的石碑后面出现了几个人，看样子是村里出来挑水的村民，但是他们身后还跟着着几个人，那几个人虽然穿着阿萨人的服装，但是看他们的肤色更白，体格也比边境的阿萨人要瘦小一分，队伍里的精英们一下就看穿了尼福尔人的伪装。看样子这并不是他们第一次设下这种埋伏，之前在边境失踪的侦察小队估计就是着了他们的道。待到在村口巡逻的尼福尔人离开后，索尔召集队友们集合在一起商量接下来的动作。

“我们首先要考虑村民们的安全。”   
“万一他们只留了几个村民做假象？我们这样贸然进去太危险了。”霍根在索尔旁边分析说。  
“我们可以让一个人先去打探，等弄清对方的实力之后再做决定也不迟。”希芙提出了一个方案。  
旁边的范达尔整理了一下衣领，清了清嗓子，“那就我……”  
“要侦察的话我去吧。”洛基抢先一步说了出来。  
范达尔还想和他争一下，旁边蹲着的索尔右手握拳举起了小臂，大家都噤了声。

索尔知道不论是洛基还是范达尔两人的身手都很好，但是通过这一段时间的训练和观察，他知道和自己从小一起长大的同伴相比，洛基的实力还要更胜一筹。  
“洛基，你进去打探情报没问题吧？”  
“没问题。”

职责确定下来后大家都继续回到了各自的石头后面，等到天完全黑了之后，洛基就开始了动作。

与白日太阳灼热的炙烤不同，夜晚的天空是月亮统治下的清冷，气温骤降，因为是在边境，受尼福尔海姆气候的影响，相比于凌晨的风，夜晚的风还带着零星的碎冰渣，风带着冰渣打在脸上生疼，洛基绕道到村庄侧面，夜晚的尼福尔人并没有在村庄周围设防，洛基在一间亮着灯的屋子窗外看了看，里面是几个正在收拾锅碗瓢盆的Omega，洛基一个轻巧的翻身就进了窗户。正在收拾东西的女性Omega看见这个突然进来的男人都紧张得拿起了身边的东西作抵抗状，洛基赶紧做出噤声的手势，冷静下来后洛基告诉了她们自己是政府军的先遣侦察，现在自己需要他们的帮助得到这个村庄的信息好帮助村民们脱困。

女人们告诉他，村子是两周前被尼福尔人占领的，Alpha们大多都去参军了，这一队大约30个尼福尔人，入侵者们把村子里所有剩下的人囚禁在村庄祠堂地下关押宗族罪人的囚牢里，只派出几个人要求给他们做饭。自从他们设下陷阱后，抓到军队的人都要和村里人关在一起，之后会在村子外面处决掉他们。然后洛基又让他们帮忙简单绘制了一个村里的地图，标出了宗祠和处决点的位置，女人们再三请求洛基一定要把Alpha们救出来，安抚过几个人之后洛基又翻出了窗户出了村。

跟小队会和之后洛基交代了自己了解到的情况，把女人绘制的地图铺平在石头上，经过讨论，目前出来的计划是让一名队员被俘，关入宗祠地牢，待处决日所有尼福尔人聚在一起的时候将敌人一网打尽。那么现在的问题就是，谁去做那个被俘的人质。  
“我去！我看起来适合被抓起来！”坐在外围一直听战略计划的沃斯塔格这个时候说话了。  
“可是，如果是你去，到时候我们攻进去的冲击力可能不够。万一没能冲破敌人的封锁那么处决是不会中断的。”希芙在思考后说出了自己的顾虑。  
“我同意希芙的看法，你去太不可靠，万一你说漏了计划怎么办。”一直没有说话的霍根也否决了沃斯塔格的想法。  
索尔是队伍的核心，自然是不能离开，所以基本上又是在范达尔和洛基两个人中间选择。  
范达尔清了清嗓子，整理了衣领，“那还是我……”  
“我去吧，我对村子里面的情况比较熟悉，那几个Omega在送饭时会把情况告诉地牢里的人，我进去也好交流。”洛基再一次打断了范达尔的话，然后他又看着索尔的眼睛说，“我的身手实力怎么样我自己清楚，既然我能提出来，你们就不需要为我担心。”  
范达尔再一次想争论些什么，索尔握拳举起的右手又让他的话留在了喉咙里。  
冲破尼福尔人的包围确实不是一件容易的事，在洛基和范达尔实力相当的情况下，范达尔和自己配合起来确实是要更有默契一些。既然洛基已经这样说了，那么从被中断的处刑中逃脱自然是没有问题的，索尔选择相信他。但是索尔心中却觉得洛基似乎是在逞强，他这个人平时看起来冷冷的，但是内心实在是要强得很，他他虽然和队伍一起行动，但似乎和队伍里其他五个人格格不入，只是在表面上配合着他们，一想到这里索尔心中便觉得膈应得很，他想，一定要给洛基做做思想工作。

“那么洛基还是你去吧，注意安全。”  
“大家去准备吧。“

“没想到小瘦子竟有如此有胆魄！“沃斯塔格搂着再次失意的范达尔略开玩笑地说。

散会后大家各自开始做着战斗的准备，躺在斯莱普旁边的洛基感觉身边有人走过来，他睁开眼睛看到索尔正盘腿坐在自己身边。  
“有什么事吗。”  
“你是不是觉得我们在排斥你？你的两次主动请缨都让我感觉你是在逞强。其实你不用在意我们几个人的关系，虽然我们从小一起长大，但是在队伍里我们还是上下级的关系。如果是沃斯塔格的话，我替他向你道歉，但是他这个人就是这样的，他其实并没有恶意，你不用介意，还有……”  
洛基及时打断了他的长篇大论，“如果你担心我有什么思想问题那我劝你不用操心了，我对你们几个人之间的关系并不在意，你们想怎么样和我也没有关系，我只是在完成任务，我觉得我能比你的朋友完成得更好，这样我们的进度也会更快，我们的后备军早一日上战场，那么战争也能早一日结束，而我也能早一些回家，仅此而已。”

索尔被洛基的一段话怼得说不出什么，“如果是这样最好，我们是一个整体，希望你不要把自己当作外人，好好休息吧。”

第二天  
天还没有亮洛基骑着斯莱普往后退了几里路，待到太阳完全升起后他驾着马朝村庄奔过去，一到村口他像一个普通的侦察兵一样进入了村庄，村里迎面走来一个人村夫，洛基上前向他搭话，那个人的眼睛以可见的速度睁大，还没反应过来怎么回事，洛基的脑袋就被打了一下，随即陷入了昏迷。停留在村口的斯莱普看到主人被抓起来，那几个人又气势汹汹地朝自己走过来，聪明的马儿迅速转身跑了。  
索尔他们在石头后面等到了自己跑回来的斯莱普便知道洛基已经成功地被俘了，接下来就要等到处决日的到来了。

洛基睁开眼睛发现自己应该是在那个地牢里，他动了一下，后脑的疼痛让他嘶了一口气，守在门口的卫兵转过身来，“哈，他醒了。”  
另一个卫兵说，“要给他吃点东西吗？”  
“不用！反正没几天就要处决了！你去给他拿点水吊着命就行了。”

洛基像个普通的侦察兵一样恶狠狠地骂回去，“入侵者，你们早晚会被打回去的！”  
那个卫兵刚刚转过头，听到洛基的话转过身来朝他嗤笑，“小个子，别逞强了，珍惜最后的日子吧！顺便告诉你，幸运儿，隔几天我们伟大的领袖会过来，死之前能见到他你应该感到荣幸！” 说完他转过身去不再理会洛基。

然而听到这话，洛基心里翻起了惊涛骇浪。


	5. 05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “”内为阿萨语  
> 【】内为尼福尔语

然而此刻还在村外的索尔一群人对三天后的劫刑场信心满满，根据计算，30个敌人会有大约10个人在刑场进行处决活动，剩余的20个人一半会在村里伪装进行巡逻，另一半则在宗祠的上层待命。按照计划，小队成员会在天亮时对村里巡逻的敌人进行刺杀，穿戴好他们的衣服之后会进入宗祠进行交接，这个时候大概是处刑的时间了，会有10个左右的人下到第二层带洛基去刑场，在他们离开宗祠后，队员们以最快的速度对宗祠内部进行清场，随后队员们会潜伏在刑场周围，进行救援和最后的清场。计划没有大的纰漏，到时候所有人见机行事，这次行动最终肯定会以成功告终的。至少此时的各位是这样想的。

天亮了，行动开始。

行动很是顺利，众人没有困难地潜入了村子。在换好衣服之后一行人来到了祠堂，然而在交接的时候出现了问题，范达尔的口音让祠堂里的人起了疑心，就在气氛逐渐剑拔弩张的时候外面的号角吹响了。号角声让祠堂里的尼福尔人都冷静了下来，一众人面朝大门恭敬地单膝跪地，右手握拳贴在胸口，虽然不知道是怎么回事，但是索尔一群人还是依葫芦画瓢地照样子跪了下来。

祠堂的大门被一个巨大身影挡住，索尔低着头，但是从有限的视线范围内看到的东西来判断，这个人的身份肯定不凡。那个人用尼福尔语说了一句什么，然后跪在祠堂的众人重复了一遍，随即所有人都站起了身。  
此时，一个穿着和其他尼福尔人不同的人走到那人面前说了些什么，那人大手一挥，一群人便涌入地牢，他们把地牢里的Alpha们带出来，随后便是两个人架着看起来已经很虚弱的洛基走了出来。但是他们并没有把人和其他Aplha一样带出祠堂，而是把洛基带到了那个人面前。  
一桶冷水浇在洛基头上，井水刺骨的寒冷将洛基从昏迷拉回到现实。那人看到洛基睁开了眼睛，伸手捏住了他的下巴，开始上下打量他，然后把头贴近洛基的耳朵，  
【如果你不是敌人我还真想把你带回尼福尔海姆。】  
【做你的梦吧。】

洛基的回答让吉乌基感到惊讶，  
【哦？你会说我们的语言？】  
【呵，狗吠谁不会呢？】

旁边的尼福尔人气得全身发抖想上来揍洛基一顿，但是吉乌基抬手阻止了他们的动作，  
【呵呵，希望你等会还能说出这种话来。带走。】  
【希望你们滚回尼福尔海姆的时候还能说出这种话。】

听到这话，所有在祠堂里的尼福尔人都大笑起来，在旁边看着的几人都一脸疑惑，但是范达尔听懂了，站在范达尔身后的沃斯塔格一直在拉范达尔的衣服；而在那人捏住洛基下巴，把脸贴过去的时候范达尔看到了旁边索尔握紧的拳头，他没有理会沃斯塔格的骚扰，伸手按住了索尔的手，在看着索尔投过来的目光时朝他摇了摇头。

在洛基被那个人捏住下巴时，有一会他的头偏向了这边，正好朝向范达尔，而范达尔也接收到了洛基传递过来的信息，“这是尼福尔海姆的领袖。”

洛基被带走之后祠堂里大部分的人都跟着那个人走了出去，等到他们走远后索尔一行人按计划对祠堂内部进行了清场。

“索尔，刚刚那人是吉乌基，是他们的首领。”清理完之后所有人围坐在祠堂的方桌旁。  
“你怎么知道？”  
“洛基告诉我的。”

“那现在怎么办？”听到这个消息希芙开始紧张。  
“看样子他们是要举行什么仪式，村里的Alpha都被带过去了，我们动作要快，不知道他们会干什么事情。”范达尔总感觉吉乌基对洛基说的话有什么意思，他心里面也一直有种不好的预感，“而且看样子他们并没有给洛基吃东西，他现在很虚弱，不能当作战斗力。”  
“那这样，到时候你们负责清理旁边的杂兵，村子里的马匹还在，将村民们解救下来后让他们赶紧骑马离开。范达尔，你先到处刑台上把洛基救下来，然后去帮霍根他们，至于那个吉乌基，我来对付。同时，注意自己的安全，明白了吗？”  
“明白。”  
“好。”  
“没问题！”  
“是。”

赶到刑场周围，范达尔和希芙上了屋顶隐伏在上面，准备解决房顶上的弓箭手，而剩下的三人则混入了行刑的队伍。  
加上吉乌基带来的人，刑场周围差不多25个人，在吉乌基转过身开始说什么之后，3人从最外围开始一个一个，悄悄地放倒敌人。但是就在快要接近村民的时候，台上那个像是大祭司一样的人一挥手，台下那些村民便被一个接一个地斩首，速度之快，甚至没有让被处刑的村民反应过来。一瞬间，处刑台旁边血流成河。就在索尔还在晃神的时候，旁边传来一声尖利的女声，之前那几个被留下来的Omega冲了过来，只跑到一半就被飞来的箭矢结束了生命。

这时吉乌基在台上用阿萨语大声说道，“愚蠢的阿萨人，你以为我不知道你们想的是什么吗，这个村的人我要杀，这个台子上的人我要杀，你们阿斯加德的人，我也要杀！”  
沃斯塔格的胡子都被气得吹起来了，但是索尔一只按捺着他，如果没有猜错，这时吉乌基并不知道有多少阿萨人潜入了这里，他们的身份也并没有暴露，只需要再等一下，救下洛基，他们就走。

等了一会，吉乌基见台下并没有动静，他又开口说到，“看来你们是不想救这个人了，那么……”  
刽子手的大刀就要落在洛基脖子上的时候，范达尔从屋顶上扔出的石子打掉了他的刀，与此同时，台子下面的3人也趁机开始了厮杀，范达尔和希芙在解决弓箭手之后也加入了地面的战斗，场面一下子变得混乱。

索尔撑着处刑台的边缘一下子跳了上去，略过早已躲在柱子后面的大祭司直奔吉乌基，两人一下子就打了起来，趁着吉乌基分神的空隙范达尔绕到后面解开了洛基的绳子把他带到较为安全的一边让他靠着柱子坐下。

在和吉乌基正面抗衡的时候索尔发现这个人并没有使出全力，然而自己却表现得很吃力，这可不是一个好的征兆。似乎察觉到了索尔的力不从心，吉乌基开始嘲讽他，“怎么，原来阿斯加德的将军就只有这种水平？”  
忙于应付吉乌基招数的索尔并不能分神来说话，况且他现在还在担心洛基的安危，他在变换招数的同时想把视线转移到身后，但并不成功。吉乌基察觉到了他的意图，“怎么，那是你的小情人吗？那么关心他。”  
“不关你的事。”虽然这样说，但索尔竟然还在这个时候分心想如果洛基真的是自己的情人……那……  
趁着这一下分神，吉乌基猛地一使力就把索尔震退了，然而在索尔忙着稳定身体的时候吉乌基提着刀一步上前就要朝着索尔劈下去。千钧一发之际吉乌基突然停住了，他捂着后脑勺转过身阴狠地朝着洛基走过去，“没想到你还有力气，那么我就先了结你。”

靠着柱子慢慢站起来的洛基扶着柱子慢慢地移动，在吉乌基眼里这只是苟延残喘，洛基在走过两个柱子后便不动了，扶着柱子喘气，吉乌基提着刀大步走过来。突然洛基也朝着吉乌基走了过去，就在离吉乌基差不多一个手臂的距离的时候他突然转身朝柱子跑过去，吉乌基也跟着跑过去。洛基一下子跑上柱子，借着惯性向后一个翻身就翻过了吉乌基，但是由于几天没吃饭这已经用光了他的力气，他一下子摔倒在地上滚了几圈，这时候喘过气的索尔赶紧上前把洛基抱起来，转身就跑。听到口哨的战马从村外跑进来，众人一个跃身跳上马背疾驰着跑出村子。

看着到手的猎物跑出了陷阱，吉乌基也心有不甘，他捡起旁边的一把弓箭朝着索尔移动的方向瞄准。一个满弧，离弦之箭划破空气带着劲风朝前方射去。

洛基被索尔放在马背上，圈在身前，看着虚弱的主人斯莱普在索尔的马侧一直紧跟着，洛基虚开眼睛，看到了后面处刑台上正在搭弓的吉乌基，警铃在他心中作响，凭借着剩余的力气他呜咽了一声直起身体，索尔看到洛基挣扎着起来就空出一只手想按住他，但是洛基突然猛地一推就把他推下了马背，旁边的几人看到这边的情况都瞪大了眼睛，希芙甚至吼了出来“索尔！”  
由于斯莱普一直紧跟在旁边，索尔凭借伶俐的身手一下子扒住了斯莱普，但是当他抬起头时却看见洛基的胸口插着一支箭，整个人挂在马背上摇摇欲坠。


End file.
